Penny in the Air
by x-Avarice-x
Summary: An extension of that ADORABLE Amy/Rory flashback scene from "Let's Kill Hitler". Spoilers and all that jazz.


I saw this and I HAD to continue this scene! It's so adorable and cute! Hearts for Rory! Also testing the present tense out here, so sorry if that's not your cup of tea.

*SPOILERS* Set during the flashbacks of Mels in "Let's Kill Hitler".

* * *

><p>"Why can't you just act like a person, hm? Like a normal, <em>legal<em> person?" Amy crosses her arms and looks down at Mels, who is laying on her bed looking quite pleased with herself.

"I dunno," Mels grins, spinning the toy TARDIS in her hands. "Maybe I need a Doctor."

Amy snatches the toy away, "Stop it." She crosses the room with the toy, spinning it in her hands just as Mels had been.

"Uh, I'd better go," Rory says from his seat far away from Mels. "I'm uh-I'm on earlies tomorrow." He has work in the morning, just starting his second week at his job as a nurse.

"It's not hard for you, you've got Mr. Perfect keeping you up," Mels replies, with a bit of attitude thrown in.

The ginger rolls her eyes. "He's not even real, just a stupid dream when I was a kid," Amy replies, tossing the toy TARDIS back at her friend.

"No, I wasn't talking about him," Mels says, eyeing Rory as he opens Amy's bedroom door to leave.

"What, Rory?"

Rory feels himself freeze in the doorway. Sudden nervousness settles into his bones. Mels always had a way of making him anxious and getting under his skin, but this had to take the cake. He had more than just fancied Amy for the entire duration of their friendship, but she had never looked at him twice, at least not in a romantic sense.

"How have I 'got' Rory?" Amy asks, confused.

"Yeah!" He says, quickly turning to Mels nervously. "How... How's she got me?"

"He's not mine," Amy replies, leaning on the frame of her bed.

"No. No. I'm not hers," Rory supplies, trying his best to look confused at Mels while also gauging Amy's reaction.

"Oh come on!" Mels replies, looking from one to the other. "Seriously, it's got to be you two." They both stare at her with rather blank looks. "Oh, cut to the song, it's getting boring!"

"Nice thought, okay? But completely impossible," Amy declares, slightly upset with her friend at mentioning such a thing. Of course she liked Rory, but he didn't like her, at least not in that way. Mels rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, i-impossible," he agrees sadly, eyeing her with disappointment from the doorway.

"I mean, I'd love to," she replies casually, walking over to put an arm around Rory's shoulder. "He's gorgeous, he's my favorite guy, he's, you know, gay-"

"-a friend."

They both immediately turn to each other in surprise, Amy's arm dropping from his shoulders. "I'm not gay," he says immediately, looking at Amy in confusion. Gay? Why did she think he was gay?

"Yes, you are," Amy says confidently, watching him curiously.

"No," he insists, looking at her more directly. "No I'm not."

"Course you are, don't be stupid. In the whole time I've known you, when have you shown the slightest interest in a _girl_?"

"Penny in the air," Mels says in satisfaction, twirling the TARDIS round and round.

"I mean, I've known you for what, ten years?" Amy continues. "I've seen you practically every day. Name one girl you've payed the _slightest_ bit of attention to."

Rory almost says what he has wanted to say for the last ten years, but is completely and utterly terrified of her potential response. Instead of opening his mouth and talking, he turns and runs away. Mels laughs.

Amy pauses in thought, then suddenly realises that Mels was right. She looks to her friend, pointing to herself in astonishment. She gapes at the empty doorway, then suddenly regains her voice and her feet. "Oh my GOD, Rory!" Amy rushes out the door and down the steps after him. "Rory! Come back!"

Rory is already outside and walking swiftly down the sidewalk to the road. "Rory!" Amy finally catches up with him and grabs his arm. "Rory, wait!"

He finally stops in the light of a lamp post, staring at the ground while she stares at him. After a moment, Amy finally speaks. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Rory finally musters the courage to look up from his shoes. "Because I thought I didn't have a chance. Because I thought you always liked someone else. Because Mels always teased me about it. Because we were friends. Because you never considered it. Because-"

He is swiftly cut off from his ramblings as Amy grabs his shirt with both hands and kisses him on the lips.

Rory feels everything in the world drop away for an instant, one beautiful instant, and then it's over. Amy lets him go and drops both of her hands awkwardly, watching his reaction.

It takes him a moment of blinking his eyes in astonishment to realise that he's supposed to say something. "Um!" He begins then awkwardly continues. "That was... That is, you..."

"Yes, Rory," she replies, finding his reaction rather adorable. "I just thought you were... you know, gay."

"Yeah, I gathered that already, thanks," he replies and she smiles at his humor.

"You never said, though. I mean, what was I supposed to think?"

"Well it was sort of obvious-"

"It was not!"

"It was too! Mels caught on right away," Rory says sheepishly, hefting his bag a little higher on his shoulder. "Everyone knows. You're the only one who didn't."

Amy frowns at her own oblivious nature. Rory finds her adorable. "I must be stupid," she declares.

"No you're not!" he immediately responds. "You're not stupid. You're... beautiful."

Amy's frown melts into a smile and she's kissing him again. He's only slightly less surprised than the first time, but reacts the same way.

"Snogging already?" Mels appears behind Amy with a grin. "A good start." She walks past Rory and mouths 'you're welcome' before sauntering off into the night.

Rory shakes his head at her, then turns back to Amy, who has now grabbed his free hand with her own. She smiles. He clears his throat. "So..."

"So?" she prompts, watching him with expectant eyes.

He wonders what she's thinking, then realises that she's probably waiting for him to ask her to be his girlfriend. Instead, he drops his bag to the ground. His now free hand cups her face and draws her to him.

On that autumn evening, Amelia Pond and Rory Williams had their first proper kiss under a streetlight.


End file.
